Una Segunda Oportunidad Para Amar
by Pri-Chan 1410
Summary: Que ocurre cuando la Princesa Kakkyu envia a las Sailor devuelta a la Tierra? Y si en lo que Taiki y Yaten se van en busca de sus chicas Seiya desolado se encuentra con Rei en el parque? Que ocurrira entre ellos dos?


Normal  
_"Pensamientos_"  
_**Flashback**_

Dedicado a: miadharu28

Una Segunda Oportunidad para Amar

Una estrella fugaz que recién aterrizaba en la Tierra caminaba alrededor del parque número 10, su nombre era Seiya Kou. Sus amigos Yaten y Taiki hace rato se habían marchado rumbo a las casa de las chicas por la s cuales tenían sentimientos cada uno, Taiki por Amy y Yaten por Mina.

"_Seguro ya ellos estarán con ellas."_

Pensaba Seiya.

"_Ellos tiene a ese alguien especial que les corresponden y pueden ser felices con ellas, sin embargo yo, yo tengo una persona especial con quien me es imposible estar, mi Bombón, que estas comprometida con Darién, espero que el te este haciendo feliz, ya que yo tengo el corazón destrozado. No entiendo como la princesa quiere que encuentre a alguien más."_

-¿Seiya?

Dijo una voz femenina detrás de el se volteo y vio una chica de cabello largo por debajo de la cintura color azabache. Y ojos azul oscuro.

-¿Rei?

-Wow Seiya así que es verdad están de regreso, Mina me llamo hace rato diciendo que estaba con Yaten.

-Si la princesa quería que ellos estuvieran con las personas que aman.

-¿Y que quería ella para ti?

-Ella quería que me diera otra oportunidad, otra oportunidad para amar y comenzar de nuevo…

_**Flashback**_

_**Tres Sailors Scouts iban camino a la sala del trono debido al llamado de su princesa. **_

_**-Princesa ¿nos mando a llamar?**_

_**Pregunto Sailor Star Maker.**_

_**-Si Maker las he mandado a llamar, como han visto la reconstrucción del planeta va de maravilla, por lo que creo que su ayuda no será mas necesaria.**_

_**-Princesa ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?**_

_**-Quiero decir Healer, que ustedes ya no tiene deberes en este planeta, y es hora de que regresen a donde sus corazones pertenecen, Maker, Helear su corazones están atados a la Tierra por dos jovencitas muy valientes y hermosas es hora de que se reúnan con ella y sean felices, y Tu Fighter se que l apersona que te ata al planeta, te ha hecho daño involuntariamente, pero el amor no se trata de sufrir, se trata de amor mutua entre ambas personas, tus hermanas ya tiene a alguien así ahora es tu turno de encontrara a alguien así, busca a alguien a quien amar que pueda devolver tus sentimientos, date otra oportunidad de enamorarte. Todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad para amar, en caso de que nuestro primer amor no salga bien, ahora es tu turno Fighter date otra oportunidad.**_

_**Dijo la Princesa**_

_**-Si mi Princesa.**_

_**Y los tres partieron en dirección a la tierra.**_

_**Fin de Flashback**_

-Así que eso ocurrió…

-Si, la Princesa dice que he de encontrar mi verdadera alma gemela y superar el pasado pero…pero no se si puedo, aun duele.

-Si que puedes, duele lo se así me sentí cuando las cosas no funcionaron con Nicolás…

_**Flashback**_

_**Rei se encontraba en el templo, mientras hablaba con Nicolás, más bien discutían.**_

_**-Pero no Rei, soy tu novio no puedes andar por todo lado saliendo a Bares (Antros), con tus amigas por que si eso esta lleno de gente mala y odiosa, solo personas delincuentes y gente mala van allí.**_

_**-¿Estas diciendo que soy una delincuente o una chica mala? Pues para tu información yo siempre te digo que vengas pero no quieres, yo quiero un novio que disfrute de lo mismo que yo y no me reproche todo lo que hago o dejo de hacer. ¿Me escuchaste? ¡¡¡Pues lo nuestro se acaba aquí así como tu trabajo en el templo, lárgate no te quiero volver a ver!!!**_

_**-¡¡BIEN!!**_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-Duele el no poder estar con la persona que crees amar, pero si te dispones a hacerlo lo superas y te das otra oportunidad para encontrara el amor. Tu no estas dispuesto a olvidar por eso no lo haces. Tal ves la mejor solución sea que busques a alguien mas y que el tiempo haga lo suyo.

Continuo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues que busques a una chica que te agrade y conócela y quien sabe que pueda ocurrir después. Ya sabes dicen que un clavo saca a otro ¿no?

-Si supongo que tienes razón.

Luego de eso quedaron en un silencio cómodo, y siguieron caminando por el parque. Pero en eso Rei resbala, y Seiya la agarra por la cintura pero resbala también y cae encima de ella y sus labios chocan, ambos se sonrojan pero no se separaron, en ves de eso cerraron los ojos y profundizaron el beso.

Ninguno creyó que un beso trajera tantas emociones ni se sintiera también. Pero les encanto.

Luego se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos. Hasta que Seiya rompió el silencio:

-¿Así que un clavo saca otro clavo?

Ella asintió.

-Entonces ¿te gustaría ser mi clavo?

Dijo el.

-Si tú eres el mío.

Respondió Rei.

-Porque merecemos una segunda oportunidad para amar.

Dijeron al unisonó.

Y sellaron su promesa con un beso, más que una promesa la marca de un inicio, de un nuevo comienzo, de un nuevo amor.

Porque todos nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad para amar. No solo una segunda oportunidad, una tercera, una cuarta, una quinta…

Tenemos una infinita cantidad de veces para amar. Las veces que sean necesarias para encontrar a tu alma gemela. A tu verdadero amor.

Fin

**He aquí mi tercer One-Shot dedicado a: ****miadharu28!!!**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y porfa dejen reviews!!**

**Si desean retarme pásense por mi perfil y lean los detalles y…**

**¡RETENME!**

**Atte.**

**Priscila Cullen 1410**

**PD: Si se arriesgan a dejar un Review significa que están dispuestas para luchar contra las fuerzas del mal como una Sailor Scout!  
PD2: ¡¡Recuerden que pueden ser acompañadas por cierta Estrella Fugas que no las dejara solas!! (¡Aunque a mi no me molestaría! ^_^) **


End file.
